The Show of Specters
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins becomes the unexpected guest host of Sid's show, "The Show of Specters", a show that the Portal Realm hosts every year, when new spirits arrive. This time, it's on Frodo and the dragonoid, Parker Dooley's family that's on the show. Things are going to get interesting! Theme: Death. Sequel to 'The Knight of Crystal City'.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, "Aladdin", "Toy Story", and "Ella Enchanted". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Disney, Pixar, and Gail Carson Levine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Saturday Night Live's skit "Khal Drogo's Ghost Dojo".

*.*.*

Welcome to another fanfic for my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection! :) This could also be a one-shot right after my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Green Ring_, since the focus is on my OMC Parker Dooley and Frodo Baggins, and their bloodline. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

The Portal Realm was vast with massive mountains in the background, complete with a snowy cap, presented before a purplish-dark blue starry night sky and a lush grassy landscape in the foreground. The colors brown, blue, green, purple, and yellow rippled across the grassy landscape and the mountainous region, while stationary and floating portals protruded about the area, complete with their own colorful rim frames and swirling grey mist inside the portal's mirror-like surfaces.

In all, it was a very interesting realm, where spirits were alive here. But that wasn't the only thing that was interesting about today. Today, at one of the stone gazebos, was a camera crew, a show host, and Frodo Baggins sitting next to the host, as the host, a man with short hair and pale skin, spoke to the camera.

"Welcome to the Show of Specters!" the host said with great joy. "I am Sid and I am this year's host for the Portal Realm."

"Why are you here?" Frodo complained. "You destroyed toys, growing up!"

"I am a changed man," Sid announced with candor.

"Right," Frodo rolled his eyes, unsure whether or not he should trust this host. He looked to the camera crew, asking them, "Do we have to do this every year?"

"Just go with it," one of the camera crew said, unnerving Frodo.

"Great!" Frodo said, annoyed.

"Well, it's time to bring in our first guests. Janus and Jock!" Sid said, right as the Dalmatian couple walked into the gazebo. Frodo watched as the female and male Dalmatian sat down. Sid spoke to the Dalmatian pair, asking them, "So, Janus, Jock, how are things in the First World?"

Janus sniffed, breaking down into tears. Jock comforted Janus, snarling at Sid.

"What? What did I do?" Sid asked, confused.

"Don't bring up the First World to Janus. It blew up! We still have our memories of the First World, but still… eh!" Jock said, right as Janus wailed. He looked at his wife, telling her, "Come on. Let's go, Janus." Jock led his Dalmatian wife out of the gazebo, stunning Frodo.

"Aren't they supposed to talk about the First World? It's important," Frodo said, confused.

"Well, everyone talks about the First World, Frodo. I thought they would talk about it here, on this show, with us," Sid said, unkindly. Frodo glared at Sid, not liking this host.

"'How are things in the First World?' Bad question to ask, Sid," Frodo said, seriously.

Sid sneered, turning to the camera with a happy expression. "Right. Well, now it's time to bring in our other guests. The family: Janet, Tobias, Maxin, and Anabeth. Come on out!"

Janet, a woman with black hair and brown eyes, Tobias, a hobbit man who looked like Frodo, Maxin, a man with blond hair and blue eyes, and Anabeth, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, entered the gazebo in fury. Frodo stared at the family in amusement. He didn't expect Maxin, Parker Dooley's son, to be so furious though.

"You told my mother, 'how's the First World doing'?" Janet spat at Sid.

"What? I was making conversation!" Sid said, confused.

"You are the worst host ever!" Janet stormed out of the gazebo, with Anabeth following her.

"Well, it can't get any worse. Where's Mum?" Maxin asked, confused. He was referring to Parker Dooley's human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, who was also a spirit in this realm.

"Oh, believe me, it can get worse from here on out. Just look at how Parker's holding up! Jeez, and I thought I was bad," Tobias said in a mischievous voice.

"So, what can you tell us about Parker Dooley?" Sid asked, curiously.

"My dad turned to the Dark Side, and then bounced back! I don't want to talk about it," Maxin said, leaving the gazebo.

"And then I, gladly, told him about Frodo's lookalikes. Parker's _cursed_ with lookalikes," Tobias chuckled, grinning madly.

"You didn't curse him," Frodo said, confused.

"Oh, you wish, Frodo Baggins. Excuse me," Tobias said, leaving the gazebo.

Frodo looked at Sid like he had gone mad. Did he not know how things worked in the Portal Realm?

"You know, you really ought to be nice to these spirits," Frodo suggested to Sid.

"It's my show, my rules!" Sid said, facing the camera again. "Now, that brings us to our next guest. He came from Kyrria and now he's back. Here he is: Terrence Dooley!"

Terrence Dooley, who looked like Frodo, entered the gazebo with a smile. He sat down between Frodo and Sid, staring at the camera in wonder. "Is that thing turned on?"

"Can you shapeshift?" Sid asked Terrence, curiously.

"Can I shapeshift?" Terrence smiled, enthused. "Of course, I can!" He transformed into a brown falcon, and back into a hobbit. Frodo tried stopping him from shapeshifting, but it didn't work, leaving the hobbit stunned and confused. Terrence looked at him with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing," Frodo said, shaking his head.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later!" Terrence said, zipping out of the gazebo at full speed.

Sid faced the camera, telling the audience, "And now, we come to our final guests. They were killed by merfolk a while ago. Please welcome, Delphi and Dalpha."

Delphi and Dalpha, who also looked like Frodo, entered the gazebo with miffed expressions. They sat down, fuming.

"Don't tell me! We're on this show because we're dead!" Delphi shrieked, annoyed.

"Frodo's alive!" Dalpha said, happily pointing out Frodo.

"Yeah, but he's not from our time," Delphi said, shrewdly.

"Thanks," Frodo said, softly.

"You're welcome," Delphi said, relaxing.

"So, Delphi, Dalpha, I should tell you the merfolk who killed you are here!" Sid said, causing Delphi and Dalpha to gasp. "Sera and Mara."

Delphi and Dalpha stood up, spotting the silver-haired woman and the flaming red-haired woman enter the gazebo. All at once, Delphi rushed towards Sera, the silver-haired woman, attempting to attack her, until Dalpha held him back. Sera looked pleased with herself.

"Oh, you want me to kill you again?" Sera asked, mischievously.

"I'll kill you!" Delphi screamed, trying to get to her.

"That's enough!" Sid said, calming the group down. He turned to the camera, telling the audience, "That's the end of our show. Please stop by when another spirit enters the Portal Realm."

.

On the other end of the gazebo, another host spoke to the camera in excitement. "And I'm Iago, and this is my After Show. I'll be discussing the Show of Specters. So, stay tuned for that!" The red parrot said with a squawk. He didn't expect the light red dragonoid Parker Dooley to appear on his show.

"What are you doing here, bird? This is not your time!" Parker said, exasperated.

"Whoooaaah! I got to go!" Iago said, soaring away before Parker could catch him.

**The End.**

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
